Well it's Christmas
by ILUVNICO
Summary: What is Hermione going to do at the Christmas Party? She has got to figure it out


** Note** \- This Is a little short story from me for Christmas

**Disclaimer** \- I don't own Harry Potter, It all belongs to J.K. Rowling, well except for the pairing

* * *

Hermione has been staring at the mirror for a while now. Her hair is really messy and her nose has gone pink. She had been outside for nearly six hours yesterday, for some project she has to do for Auror training. It was midwinter and the snow was falling really badly too.

Hermione had caught a cold when she got home yesterday. The temperature died down after a while but the sneezing hadn't stopped. When she woke up In the morning she found herself In the living room couch where she had fallen asleep. She had managed to drag herself up to the bathroom.

Hermione looked away from the mirror; there was nothing to do about her pink nose. She brushed her teeth and went out of the bathroom, dreamily. She made her way to the room and sat on her bed with a sigh. Suddenly, her phone started ringing

Now most of the witches and wizards used mobile phones, because after Voldemort's death, ministry has posted a leaflet to every witch and wizard who Is seventeen years old and above saying about Muggle-Wizard Co-operation. In the leaflet, they have recommended using mobile phones, but it was optional

'Hello?' Hermione said picking up her phone

'Oh, he Hermione, its Ginny, anyway, what are you doing now?' asked Ginny.

'Well, I'm getting ready to go for work, usual you know...' Hermione said.

'Hermione, are you alright? Tomorrow Is Christmas and Its holidays you Idiot,' Ginny said a bit alarmed for her sanity.

'What? Day before Christmas? Can't be...' she rechecked the calendar which was hung on the wall. Sure enough Ginny was correct. 'How come time go this fast?'

'It's just Christmas, Hermione, calm down!'

'How can I calm down when Draco invited me to a Christmas dinner party tomorrow? Do u have any plans for today, because I want someone to go out shopping to buy a dress and everything,' Hermione asked frantically.

Draco and Hermione started going out just two years after the war. They have been dating for nearly four months now. One day, during Auror training Draco had helped Hermione to get out of the grasp of a really vicious looking chimera. They have been on speaking terms since then. And on September, Hermione's birthday, Draco asked her out. It was the best gift she got that day...

'Hermione, are you there?' Ginny screamed at the phone.

'Yes, yes,' Hermione said getting out of her memory. 'So are you going to come or not?'

'I'm coming, I'll meet you near Gringotts, have to get some money from my vault also,' Ginny said and hung up.

Hermione just put some jeans and a T-shirt and over that she wore a scarf and gloves. Hermione tucked her wand In her pocket, fed Crookshanks and apparated out of her apartment, to Diagon alley.

Hermione knew she was too early to meet Ginny, so she went to Flourish and Blotts, her favorite place In Diagon alley. Hermione was walking along the rows of books when someone came and tapped her shoulder from behind.

'Need any help, miss granger?' Draco asked her courteously in a slow and quiet voice.

'What are you doing here?' asked Hermione.

'Well, since today is a holiday I thought you would be walking around and I know the first place you'll be going will be somewhere with books but actually I came to see you,' Draco finished somewhat lamely. At the last sentence his pale face went red.

'Yes and no, I came here to buy a dress In the first place,' Hermione said.

'So, you are coming?' asked Draco.

'I'll be at your house at six sharp and I will be driving you there.'

'What drive?' Hermione asked absent-mindedly reading a summary of a book called "Negotiating with Vampires".

'I got my driver's license,' Draco said.

At this, Hermione's mouth was hanging open. The grip on the book she was holding slackened and the book fell to the ground with a thud. 'Oh my god, that's super awesome,' Hermione said and wrapped her arms around Draco's neck. Hermione let go after a few seconds and picked up the book and went to the counter to pay with an abashed look on her face.

'Hey, what's the big deal about It?' asked Draco as he followed her out of Flourish and Blotts.

'Nothing, I'm just surprised,' Hermione said. 'We have about half an hour until Ginny arrives, shall we go sit down somewhere?'

'Sure, there's a cute little coffee shop just around the corner, which I used to come with my mom when I was small,' Draco said.

'Sounds good.'

They went inside the shop. The inside was covered In holly wreaths, baubles and mistletoe and there was a large Christmas tree In the centre of the room.

Draco held a chair to Hermione in a small round table just fitting for two people. A plump but kind looking witch came waddling over to them to take the order.

'Good morning Mr Malfoy' she said.

'Hello Mrs Vera! How are you?' Draco asked with a smile playing on his face.

'Oh! You are adorable as always dear. What would you get today?' Mrs Vera asked

'My favorite hot chocolate with marshmallows.'

'Yeah, sure! what about you dear?' Mrs Vera looked kindly at Hermione and asked.

'Umm, I'll just go with coffee,' Hermione said returning Mrs Vera's smile.

'Hmm,' she said and winked at Draco and left.

Hermione looked up nervosly; enchanted snow was falling from the ceiling. 'This feel like home,' Hermione said.

'Yup, did you know that you look like Rudolph the red nosed reindeer?' Draco asked staring at Hermione's nose.

'Great, now you're insulting me,' Hermione said rolling her eyes.

'No, not insulting. It's a compliment, I mean reindeers are supposed to be cute,' Draco said quickly.

'Yeah, suppose they are...' Hermione didn't finish the sentence; a girl came and said hi to her. 'Hi, Luna! What's up?'

'Just walking around, you know! By the way are you coming to the Christmas dinner dance tomorrow?' Luna asked.

'Umm yeah, I didn't know you were coming. Who else is coming?'

'Well, most of the Hogwarts un-married couples will come and some other people from other schools also,' Luna said dreamily. 'Its organized by some of the ex-pupils of Hogwarts, anyway you didn't you know that?'

Hermione shot a look at Malfoy. 'He didn't mention, so who are you coming with?'

'Neville, he has been busy with all the work but at the last moment he asked me out,' Luna said cheerfully. 'I got to finish an article on Wrackspurt for the Daily Prophet. See you at the party Hermione, and you too Malfoy.'

Draco was trying hard to control his giggles. Hermione shot another look at him. 'Bye Luna! See you at the party,' she said and turned towards Draco. 'Why didn't you tell me that it is a public event which everyone comes?'

'Because I knew you would totally freak out and make a tantrum here,' Draco said.

The waitress brought or steaming mugs of hot chocolate ad coffee and left.

'Well, I wasn't going to freak out and make a tantrum,' Hermione said indigently.

Draco ignored and kept sipping his hot chocolate.

'Fine,' Hermione said. They sat in silence until they have finished drinking.

'So, Hermione got to go, have to do this idiotic thing with my mom.' Draco said to Hermione who was interested in her gloves all of a sudden. Draco leaned down and kissed Hermione, right in front of the whole room.

'I love it when you are angry,' he said and left. Hermione was speechless.

* * *

'Ginny, I suppose you'll be coming with Harry,' Hermione said as they walked along the street.

'Well, I am coming with Harry,' Ginny said

'Actually, you should have told me everyone was coming. Otherwise I wouldn't have been so scared,' Hermione said grumpily.

'I thought you knew and it's not my problem Draco didn't tell you and why are you taking it so serious?'

'It's just... nothing, I think I'm just over-reacting,' Hermione said.

* * *

Hermione put on her dress which she bought yesterday. It was a red, sleeveless, knee-length dress with glitter all over it. She wore black strapped heels and tied her hair in an elegant knot. At least she looked acceptable. Draco will be arriving now. At the precise moment her door bell rang. Hermione rushed over and opened the door.

'Are you ready?' Draco asked

'Yes, wait until I get my bag and come,' Hermione said looking flustered. Draco was looking so good in a tuxedo. She dreamily picked up her bag and went outside where Draco was waiting for her.

He was leaning against a shiny black Mercedes. 'Please don't tell me it's yours,' Hermione said uncertainly.

'Sorry, I have to disappoint you, but its mine,' he said and winked.

'Wow!' Hermione said. 'Are you pretty sure you can drive it?'

'Positive, but it has some extra parts than the normal car, hope you don't mind them,' Draco said and opened the passenger door to Hermione.

Hermione climbed in. 'Where is this party anyway?'

'Some miles away, and put on your seat belts,' Draco said.

They arrived at their destination in less time than Hermione anticipated. Maybe because the car could go hundred and twenty miles per hour.

They walked towards the front-door of the building. Hermione could hear music blaring inside the glass doors which were closed. We opened the door and went inside. Several people were dancing on the dance floor, music was provided by a band dressed in red and white. About fifteen large, circular tables were there.

'Hey, Hermione! Come sit with us,' said a voice behind them. It was Harry. There was still space in their table.

'Hi,' said Ron who has come with Lavender Brown. Unfortunately, Pansy Parkinson and Theodore Nott were sitting in the same table. Pansy was staring at Hermione with a twinge of jealousy in her eyes. Apparently Draco has noticed this also.

'Shall we go dance?' Draco asked from Hermione.

'Okay,' she said clearly mystified by Pansy's face.

'Am I seeing hallucinations or is that Victor Krum standing near the chocolate fountain?' Hermione asked squinting through the crowd.

'Yes, that is Krum,' Draco said amused.

'Oh my god, hide me! He's coming this way,' too late Krum had seen her.

'Hello Hermione, I thought you vud be here,' Krum said.

'Hi,' Hermione squeaked in a voice which wasn't hers at all.

'Did you see Angelina Johnson? I lost her, she was with me all this time,' Krum asked looking really worried.

. 'Wait, what? You two are going out?' Hermione asked bewildered. 'No, I didn't see her, you just search around, got to do something.'

'What was that about?' Draco asked when they got out of Krum's earshot.

'No idea,' Hermione said truthfully.

They went to the dancing floor. Hermione could see Luna dancing with Neville in the middle. Draco took hold of Hermione's waist; Hermione put her hands on his shoulder. Actually Draco can dance really well.

'Did I mention that you look extremely beautiful today?' He asked.

'No you didn't, thank you anyway,' Hermione said blushing really heavily.

They didn't talk until the song ended. 'Shall we go outside? It's hot in here,' Hermione said. They took two glasses of Butterbeer and went outside. Rose bushes were planted on either side of the pathway. They moved along and sat on an unoccupied bench.

'Close your eyes,' Draco said to Hermione who looked surprised.

'Why?'

'Umm, surprise Christmas gift,' he said.

Hermione closed her eyes. She could feel something cold around her neck.

'Okay, now open your eyes,' Draco whispered in my ear.

Hermione slowly opened her eyes. It was the prettiest necklace she had ever seen in her life. The pendent had a pink heart shaped gem attached to it. In the back of the pendant, letters "D" and "H" was printed in cursive handwriting.

'It's so pretty,' she said. 'I wasn't... I didn't expect anything from you.'

'If you like it, it doesn't matter,' Draco said.

'Of course, I like it, but why did you spend so much on me?' Hermione asked.

'Someday, when you become a Malfoy, you have to get used to expensive stuff.'

'Th...Thank you,' Hermione stammered.

'Anytime, anytime,' Draco replied.

Hermione flung her hands over Draco and kissed him. The Butterbeers lay forgotten

* * *

**This is a short story, and it's written for the competition on the forum Diagon Alley. Please review so I can correct my future mistakes**


End file.
